User talk:PhoenixRessurection
Welcome Hi GabrielPelareja, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the A's Messages page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-Master94 (Talk) 12:21, 12 March 2011 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Nav templates Thanks for helping out adding those navigational templates to the pages. PLLfan (talk) 23:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I could not be any more greatful for adding all of the templates! Thank you so much! I've been much busier than expected and couldn't get around it. -Again, thank you! PancakesFTW (talk) 02:38, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :D Yu're welcome! :D #REDIRECT User:Blondetta/Sig 03:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Fitz/Fitzgerald issue. His mother shows contempt for his name change that is why she lessens it (besides when she introduces himself she's not going to say "Ezra had his name changed because we are in bad terms: he hates his family and wants nothing to do with us"). If his name change were not official, then he would be referred to, for instance, at the high school as Mr. Fitzgerald (in particular when addressed by the principal). Finally, is his name change were not official, don't you think Aria would have - in the year and a half they've been dating - seen some official piece of ID with "Fitzgerald" on it, and asked about it? (A driver's licence for instance, since they spend so much time in the car!) Dowland (talk) 14:35, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I unlocked the Pretty Little Liars (Book) page. I'm sorry. Just don't be so harsh. Damn. BrokenDemoness (talk) 15:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey. So after we talked, they were all with the new pics and now someone changed them again. I think it was anonymous because they couldn't get into Emily's. Have a nice day and thanks for your help. ♥BrokenDemoness (talk) 20:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC)